(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise assembly, and more particularly to accessories for an exercise assembly.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
In the aforementioned co-pending application, incorporated herein by reference, there is described a novel exercise assembly comprised of a base support assembly on which is mounted a body support platform assembly including laterally extending platform members wherein the body support platform assembly may be readily raised and lowered with respect to the base support assembly thereby changing the relative angle between the platform members with respect to the horizontal. Such exercise assembly permitted development of leg flexibility, particularly for leg movements in the martial arts.